The Truth Presents 2
by Vryce
Summary: Antoher "Fightfic" of mine, but with two new warriors. Who? Read, Review, and Find out.


Author: Vryce aka Magus aka The Truth  
Disclaimer: Now you know full darm well these characters ain't mine, so please don't sue me.  
Distribution: You want it? Take it. Just leave my name(s) on it.  
Feedback: Always welcome. Good, bad, ugly. Whatever. Read it and review it. That's why it's here.  
  
  
  
  


The air crackled and sparked as space-time ripped and opened, a bluish-purple colored portal spreading open a half dozen feet or so above the dust covered floor. The light cast from the portal draped the figure that fell from it in shadow, obscuring the face from anyone who might have been looking on while at the same time glinting somewhat eerily off a yellow gem imbedded into the back of the figure's right hand. The form started to rise, sweeping short cropped hair back as it did, only to have an enormous hand come dashing out of the portal and wrap around it. 

The sounds of a struggle could be heard all throughout the abandoned warehouse, the massive mitt trying earnestly to drag back the one who had escaped. But it's actions were to no avail as the portal quickly collapsed, sealing around the oak tree like wrist of the inter-dimensional assailant, forcing it to let go. As the last of the fingers slipped back from whence they came and the light ceased, the remnants a single word hung in the air as if screamed by someone a far way off. 

"wandaaaaaaa........." 

The one known as Hulk in her dimension rose, wiping sweat from her brow as she took a quick look around. In was in that moment, when she felt the cool surface of the gem against her forehead that she stopped to look at it, watching as it continued to give off a soft light. It looked like the gem in the Tallus device Gambit had worn, but was imbedded into her skin instead of on some sort of metal bracelet. He slowly reached over to touch it with her other hand, but drew back quickly as a all to familiar voice filled her mind, bringing with it images of the world around her. 

Voice: "You seek to return home, and I shall give you one last chance to do so. Your mission here is simple. There is a mutant of immense power going on trial tomorrow, and if she must not be allowed to go free. The only way to ensure that she doesn't is to keep her lawyer from ever showing up to the trial. This is what she looks like. Eliminate her...and you may go home." 

Hulk's breathing had grown harsh as her fists clenched at her sides, eyes shut tightly against the image in her mind. The face the voice had shown her was an all to familiar one. One she knew all to well despite the small differences. Her chest heaved in and out as she drew deep breaths, anger rising in her blood as the image lingered there. An almost bestial scream sang from her lungs as she thrust her fists skywards, only to bring them crashing down upon the very floor where she stood. The mixture of sounds echoed throughout the empty city blocks around her, the ground beneath her face growing damp as droplets of tears fell from her eyes. She had but one more task to accomplish before she would be allowed to return home. 

She had to kill this dimension's She-Hulk.   
  
  
  
  


The Truth Presents  
**She-Hulk (616) VS She-Hulk (Weapon X/Exiles)**

  


Jennifer Walters' morning had started out rather normally, or as close to normal it could be for a woman her size and color. She was still trying to shake off the effects of a late night of going over the brief for her latest case, but one would hard pressed to tell looking at her crisply pressed skirt and jacket set, salon quality styled hair, and clear alert Jade eyes. Though the eyes might have been more from the coffee in her hand than from anything else. She had caught a cab outside her building and was making good time towards the courthouse, and everything seemed to be going her way. That is of course, usually about the time things start to go all wrong. 

The impact to the vehicle was so sharp and sudden that Jen actually sat in the crumpled compartment for a heartbeat or so as her mind tried to register what had just happened. Blinking a few times in self awareness, her powerful arms reached upwards and tore the roof of the cab wide open, one arm pressing the hole ever more open as the other pulled the mildly injured driver free of the wreckage. She asked about his condition a few times after setting him down before whispering a few choice words about the coffee that now soaked her outfit. She was so caught up in the moment that she never heard the gasp and murmurs around her, or caught on to the fact that everyone was staring behind her instead of at her for once. 

The impact that rocked her from behind however brought her back to the present, her chest impacting with and denting up the side of a delivery truck that was parked across the street. She quickly spun around to see who would be foolish to attack the world renowned She-Hulk in broad daylight as the crowd around the scene dispersed, and stopped dead in her tracks as the image of her foe fell upon her. Her fists, which had been clenched but a split second before fell open, along with her mouth as she strove to say something, but nothing came out. The foe she was so angry at. The "fool" whom she was pondering "pounding into a messy pulp. Her attacker….. 

It was her. 

The Hulk stood there would a look of utter resolve on her face that helped mask the anger and sadness that threatened to overwhelm her eyes. Her lower lip was cut in the right corner, her left brow slightly swollen, and the purple half top and pants set she wore was tattered in several places, but she knew she had a job to do. 

Jennifer straightened herself up some as she looked over this battle worn doppelganger, taking note of the shorted hair and somewhat tribal tattoo upon her shoulder. 

Hulk: "Let me guess. You hate the hair." 

Jen open her mouth to reply but found her words cut off as Hulk quickly sprints the short distance between them and smashes her in the mouth with a thundering right hook. Caught off guard and somewhat dazed by the strength and speed of the punch, Jennifer found herself unable to defend herself against the flurry of rights and lefts that summarily followed. Briefly here and there Jen was able to sneak a peek at her assailant, bringing her fists and arms up to block the blows that had quickly beaten her back against the truck and were no threatening to push her back so much that the truck, which was already teetering on two wheels, might fall over. 

While the thought of a wrecked truck was a rather back-burner issue for her, the idea of having her skull beaten in by herself was taking top priority. As soon as one of the lighter left hands landed, Jen quickly ducked under the monstrous right she knew would be following, ripping her skirt down the sides in the process. The Hulk's fist collided with the truck and finally sent it crashing onto it's side, while in that same moment her abs contracted and bunched up, Jennifer's fist having struck them at a slightly awkward upwards angle driving the air out of her. Hulk stumbled back as she forced herself to take in air, watching as her longer haired self rushed her. 

Jen wasn't about to waste any time here, still not quite clear as to what was going on, and rushed her short haired effigy the moment she had the chance. She watched the other woman's fist come back up, and quickly lowered her shoulder, propelling herself forward in a low leap with her powerful legs. Her right shoulder smashed into Hulk's midsection, again taking the wind from her but also knocking her down, Jennifer Walters swiftly straddling this other She-Hulk and pinning her down, her hands shoving down on this mystery woman's wrists hard enough to actually make impressions in the asphalt. 

Jen: "Who are you? Why are you attacking me? And Why Do You Have My Face?" she half yelled, trying to pry some information loose. 

Hulk: "I'm You. Cuz you gotta die. And you have MY face!!" she yelled back. 

As Jen's face was twisting into a grimace at those words, Hulk quickly spread her arms out to the sides, taking Jen's arms with her own and dropping her slightly made up face in the process. Jen's face so close to her own, and knowing she had to get back on her feet, Hulk pressed her head back, cracking the ground beneath her before whipping it forward, letting her forehead smash right into the bridge of Jen's nose. A move which sent the other woman reeling. Feeling her target's grip weaken, Hulk slipped her hands free, shoving Walters back a bit before kicking her in the chest, leaving the business clad woman to crash down on her back. Both women spared no time getting back to their feet however, each looking at the other with a bit of contempt in their eyes. 

Hulk: "It's really simple, ok? I kill you, I get to go home. You live, and I'm stuck here forever. Got it?" 

Jen: "Well when you put it that way..." 

Jen rushed her tattooed counterpart, but this time Hulk was ready for her quickly stepping off to the right of her charging opposition and swing down at the back of her head with a measured overhand left. The impact alone to the rear of the skull made Jen see stars, a flash of white filling her vision only a split second before she went tumbling down face first on the ground. She was just about to try and shake it off when she felt a hand in her hair. And hand which yanked her head skywards, sending ripples of pain thru Jen's scalp, only to bring her crashing down face first once more. This new impact was many times worse than the first, Hulk's impressive strength threatening to break Jen's nose as easily as either would break an egg. 

Jen: "We....we don't have to do this." she gasped as she pulled her face from the floor. "There has to be another way." 

Hulk: "Then you must not have been listening. Either you die, or I do, cuz that's the only way this is gonna end." 

Her black booted foot raised briefly and then went sweeping down, only barely missing Jen's face as she rolled out of the way. Hulk however wasn't about to let up, dogging Jen even as she struggled to her feet and pelting her with a barrage of punches, her stance almost mirroring that of a heavyweight boxer. Jen was no slouch when it can to fighting other super strong characters, but her other self just seemed to be a bit better at it. Hulk had been fighting nearly every day for the past year of her life, and had been fighting double hard in the Negative Zone to keep that super sized Wonderman from ripping her head off. She knew all the tricks to fighting a maxi-heavyweight. Especially since she had once had to knock "herself" out once before. 

So even as Jen covered up as best she could, striking out when the opportunity presented itself, she found herself outmatched as Hulk nimbly dodged her shots and hammered her ribs and chin. Jen's own lip was split now, and her brow above her right eye was cut as well. Her left eye continuously swelled more and more and looked as though it might actually swell shut on her. Jen was pretty sure she could count the number of times her had bled since becoming a Jade Juggernaut on one hand, and yet never in her life had she ever received the caliber of a beating that she was receiving now. 

Again and again Hulk pounded on Jen Walters, watching as her other self spit up blood from a busted rib and struggled to see out of an eye that was all but swollen shut. The voice from the gem continued to echo in the back of her mind, driving her on with a ferocious tenacity even she wasn't aware she had. She ducked another of Jen's punches, punishing her action with another stiff hook o the ribs nearly causing the woman to double over. Hulk's own body was drenched with sweat from the exertion, but Jennifer's was drenched with a unique mixture of blood, sweat, and tears. Again and again Hulk swung away, doing more and more damage as the voice in the back of her mind prodded her on. And again and again Jen refused to go down, though the tears could be seen flowing freely from her eye. 

Jennifer Walters knew today would be the day she died. 

Hulk watched as Jen's hands dipped a little lower than they should have, a sure sign of fatigue visible for all to see, a decided that now was the time for the endgame. She glided behind Jen and wrapped her arms about the other woman's chest, clasping her fingers and squeezing the air from her. Jen not content to simply let herself be killed however fought back, using what was left of her strength to keep from being crushed completely. 

Voice: "Do it J, do it. Kill this one last one and it will all be over." 

Hulk tried to block out the words, clenching her eyes and grinding her teeth to spite them. 

Voice: "What's one more dead? Home awaits you" 

"Shut Up!!" she cried out in her head, Slipping her left hand further around Jen's body as her right hand found it's way to Walter's chin. Jen could see what this murderer was planning, and tried one last ditch effort to stop her, driving the both of them back into the wall of a nearby building. The Impact cracked the stone and shook the structure, but Hulk didn't let go. She only tighten her grip as she started to pull on Jennifer's face. 

She was going to break the other woman's neck. 

Voice: "Do it! Now's you're chance! She mustn't be allowed to make it to that trial. Today. Or ever" 

"Shut up!" she screamed internally again pulling ever harder by the second. 

Voice: "Can't you see it? Your home, just waiting for you?" 

"Shut Up!!" she begged, feeling Jennifer's strength wane. 

Voice: "You're almost there. Just one more dead body and this will all be over. You murdered those fifty Morlocks in their sleep just so your team could later abandon you. Killing her will get you home for sure, 

Hulk: "Shut UUUPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" she cried out loud, yanking her hand back with all her might. The strength and speed of the motion caused a ripping sound in the air, leaving her hand moving to fast that the back of it smashed into the building against which she was pressed, leaving it to rest in a small crater. Her breathing the heavy and ragged as she drew in air, letting her left arm go limp as Jennifer's form fell haphazardly upon the ground. 

She stood there for a moment, looking down at Walters. Waiting for it to happen. Listening to the sound of her own breath. Waiting. Listening. 

Waiting. 

Listening. 

And then it finally happened. 

Jennifer rolled over slowly and coughed a few times, spitting up blood as she did so, using her one good eye to look up in confusion at her tattooed twin. She had heard her cry out in what sounded like pain, an she had felt her grip upon her chin disappear a heartbeat before her hand went flying away, but she didn't understand. But truth be told, at some level, neither did Hulk. 

She stood there still drawing deep breaths as she left her right hand fall from it's crater, the gem that had been embedded there shattered and falling from it's rear. She bled openly, making no move to stop it as he continued to look down at the wrong she had done. Watching as Jen struggled to sit herself up. She hesitated a moment before moving over to help her, pulling her battered and beaten self up onto her feet, a deep feeling of guilt and remorse forming in the pits of her stomach. 

Jen: "I...~coughcough~...I thought one of us had to die....." she said in a low voice, racked with pain. 

Hulk: "I...I changed my mind." she said, adding "about a lot of things" under her breath. 

Jen: "So does this mean you can never go home again?" 

Hulk: "It means.......hell. I don't know what it means. But yeah, I guess I'm stuck here." she replied, helping her walk over towards and ambulance that was quickly approaching from down the street. 

Jen: "So I guess you'll need a place to ~kaffkaff~ stay then?" she said causing Hulk to stop and look over at Jen's face, a bit unsure at what she was hearing. 

Hulk: "You're...you're offering me a place to stay?" 

Jen: "Yeah. ~kaffkaff~ I think cousin Bruce would love to meet you." 

Hulk: "Cousin Bruce? That sniveling little bookworm?" 

Jen: "Bookwo..." she tried to laugh but was cut off by another series of coughs, a slight smile spreading across her face. "Oh you'd like my cousin Bruce." she said. "He's been working out." 


End file.
